Osudová touha
by Lady Corten
Summary: Severusovi se začal zdát jeho život prázdný a monotónní a tak se to rozhodl změnit. M-Preg, Slash.


**Kapitola 1 - Nečekaná rozhodnutí**

Severus přešel k baru, náhodně si z něj něco vybral a nalil si. S požehnaným množstvím alkoholu ve skleničce se přesunul do svého oblíbeného křesla a posadil se. Nechtělo se mu ještě jít spát, i když byla už pokročilá noční hodina. Dříve by tohoto svého volna a oddychu od studentů využil v laboratoři, ale pro něj z neznámého důvodu ho už vaření a experimentování s lektvary nenaplňovalo tak, jak tomu bylo dříve. Proklínal okamžik, kdy se Potter rozhodl ho zachránit a nenechat ho tam tehdy v Chroptící chýši zemřít. Mohl mít už konečně klid, žádné učení těch tupohlavců, kteří jsou snad s každým rokem horší a horší. Musel zešílet, jinak to neviděl. Proč jinak po tom, co díky zásahu Pottera neskončil v Azkabanu a byl omilostněn, se vrátil do školy učit zpátky lektvary?

Poslední dobou měl pocit, jako by byl jeho život prázdný. Zpočátku si po tolika letech užíval klidu, co se mu dostalo, ale časem… Asi mu skutečně přeskočilo, začíná uvažovat, jako nějaký Nebelvír. Chybělo mu to, postrádal to nebezpečí, v němž musel tak dlouho žít. Nutnost hlídat každý svůj krok a slova, aby se nějak neprozradil.

Zpočátku by asi ani sám sobě nevěřil, že mu život špeha bude chybět, ale teď tomu tak bylo. Nahlas by to však nikdy nikomu v žádném případě nepřiznal.

Musí něco udělat, musí něco ve svém životě změnit, nebo ho to snad sežere zevnitř, za živa a skutečně snad přijde o rozum. Klíčovou otázku však bylo, co má udělat. Netušil, ač se poslední týdny na to snažil bezustání přijít. A ani dnes se nezdálo, že by se měl posunout někam dál.

Otráveně sáhl po nedočteném čísle lektvarového měsíčníku. Dříve ho měl s chutí přečtený za jeden večer, ale tímto číslem se nemohl vůbec prokousat. Jak dlouho ho tu má? Týden? Ne, to ještě ne, asi tak pět dní a je teprve kousek za půlkou.

Nalistoval na stranu, kde předešlý večer skončil, a po rychlé kontrole, že už na ní není nic dalšího zajímavého, otočil list a překvapeně se zahleděl na tučný nápis dalšího článku, který hlásal - Dosažen velký pokrok v lektvaru magického těhotenství. Znechuceně se rozhodl tento příspěvek přeskočit. Asi to nebude jím, proč ten časopis už ho nebaví dál číst. Z toho plátku, který dříve považoval za renomovaný odborný lektvarový časopis, se snad doopravdy stal prachobyčejný bulvární tisk.

Severus začal listovat dál na konec příspěvku. Obvykle delší články neměly více jak čtyři strany, ale tento k jeho hrůze jich měl více jak deset a za ním už se nacházely jen pouhé informace o chystaných lektvarových konferencích ve světě a reklamní inzeráty. Otráveně se tedy vrátil na začátek příspěvku. Neměl náladu jít teď hledat na čtení něco jiného.

Zpočátku četl z nechutí, ale postupně se do textu ponořil až ho začal nečekaně přímo hltat. Lektvar magického těhotenství už existoval dlouhé roky, ale byl téměř neúčinný a k tomu velmi nebezpečný. Lidi, kteří s ním dokázali otěhotnět, se dali spočítat na prstech jedné ruky na rozdíl od desítek těch, který tento experiment málem stál život. Teď se však zrodila jeho bezpečná varianta a po splnění jediné, i když velmi náročné podmínky, a to aby daní partneři měli dostatečně velký magický potenciál, byl téměř stoprocentně účinný. A tato nová varianta lektvaru nepomáhala už jen neplodným kouzelníkům, kteří prodělali nějakou závažnou magickou nehodu, a tak obyčejná léčba neplodnosti nebyla v jejich případě možná, ale také pomáhal otěhotnět nekompatibilním párům jako například těm, co měli v sobě krev magických bytostí nebo dokonce dvěma mužům. Pomoc dvěma ženám byla snadná a existoval už dávno. Díky jednomu lektvaru na dočasnou změnu pohlavních orgánů vycházející z pozměněné formy mnoholičného lektvaru, to měly lesbičky velmi snadné a pouhá půl hodinová účinnost lektvaru pro jejich účely, byla více než dostačující. Dva muži naproti nim však doposud měli smůlu a tak k získání tíženého společného potomka měli jedinou možnost a tou byla adopce. Od teď však už měli naději. Stačilo, aby oba byli nadprůměrní kouzelníci a za pomoci lektvaru magického těhotenství mohli společně zplodit dítě.

Tato převratná novinka Severuse nejenom nadchla, ale zasela v něm myšlenku, které se ani po pár dnech nedokázal zbavit. Dříve nikdy o dítěti neuvažoval, ale teď, když si byl jist, že jeho život potřebuje nějakou změnu a důvod, pro který by měl dál chuť ten svůj zpropadený život žít, se možnost mít vlastního potomka zdála nečekaně ideálním řešením jeho zoufalé situace. Jediný problém byl ten, že neměl žádného partnera. Na bývalého smrtijeda se rozhodně žádné fronty nestály, a tak krom známostí na jednu noc poslední dobou nikterak dál nebyl schopen přes veškeré snahy dojít. Ale na druhou stranu delší známost ani na pořízení dítěte nepotřeboval. Stačilo si jen v klubu správně vybrat, nic víc.

Pevné rozhodnutí do toho skutečně jít, přišlo nečekaně o týden později, když se další sobotní večer nudil a opět se sklenkou v ruce netušil, kam se má vrtnout. Sám cítil, že takto to dál nejde a tak dříve, než si to sám rozmyslí, poslal objednávku na lektvar magického těhotenství jeho výrobci. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl lektvar přísně patentovaný, nijak jinak než zakoupením u jeho vynálezce se k němu nebylo možné dostat, a tak i cena podle toho vypadala, částka za něj byl přímo astronomická.

Severusovi nebylo po chuti si lektvar kupovat. Nikdy to nedělal, vždy si vše sám vařil, nezáleželo na obtížnosti. V tomto případě však poprvé neměl na vybranou. Nedůvěřoval cizím lektvarům, ale teď se na některý bude muset spolehnout, ale pokud to vyjde, tak výsledek bude za to přemáhání rozhodně stát.

Nikdy tak nedočkavě nevyhlížel ráno poštu jako tentokrát. S přibývajícími dny od odeslání své zásilky, však jeho nervozita exponenciálně stoupala. Nutnost ji přede všemi skrýt a vědomí, že má po dlouhé době nějaké tajemství, které se nikdo nesmí dovědět, mu rázem vlila novou sílu do žil.

Přešel týden a on stále nic nedostal. Byl otrávený a jeho nelibost pocítili i jeho studenti. Tolik trestů a odebraných bodů, co po víkendu rozdal, už dlouho v takové míře neudělal. Naposled tomu snad v takovém rozsahu bylo, když na škole ještě studoval Potter.

V prostřed druhého týdne se však k jeho rannímu šálku kávy snesla sova s malým balíčkem. Severus ho okamžitě skryl v kapse a toho otravného ptáka obratem zahnal, ale i tak se to neodehrálo bez povšimnutí. Jeho nebezpečný pohled však odradil veškeré všetečné osoby z okruhu jeho kolegů od chystaných dotěrných otázek na jeho adresu. Skutečnost, že on, který nikdy nic nedostával, měl nečekaně nějakou poštu, vyvolalo nemalou nemístnou pozornost a tak obratem pro jistotu Velkou síň kvapně opustil.

Páteční večer si Severus zvolil jako ten osudový den jeho života. Déle by stejně vyčkávat asi ani nedokázal, a to z řady důvodů. Netrpělivost, strach, nedočkavost, nadšení a nervozita, byly věci, kterými vskutku nikdy nikterak netrpěl, ale tentokráte se to na něj valilo v takovém množství, že odolávat tomu, bylo i nad jeho síly. Ke všemu se sám sebe bál, aby si to nerozmyslel a nakonec necouvl, a to nechtěl v žádném případě připustit.

V poledne vypil lektvar, aby podle instrukcí, které k němu dostal, stačil dostatečně včas správně zaúčinkovat a po té, co odučil i tu poslední hodinu týdne, jal se hned připravovat. Na svém vzhledu si nedal nikdy tolik záležet jako tentokrát, ale i tak o pár hodin později, když seděl za barem, dělal, že popijí, a mezi tím zkoumal bedlivě podnik, se zdálo, že jeho veškeré snahy vyšly naprázdno.

Neviděl jediného kouzelníka, z kterého by vycítil nějaké větší magické nadání a který by zároveň o něj jevil i zájem. Odejít dnes naprázdno si však nemohl dovolit. Když se dostal až tak daleko, nehodlal couvnout a ani nechtěl. Odmítal se vzdát, ale i přesto ho nutnost si konečně zajít odskočit přiměla opustit jeho pracně vybrané místo, z nějž měl rozhled na velkou část podniku a na většinu přítomných tady. Velmi neochotně s obavou, že až se vrátí, bude jeho místo obsazené, odešel k toaletám.

Když došel pisoárům, zaslechl za zády z jedné z kabinek hlasitý zvuk, který rozhodně nepatřil někomu vykonávajícímu potřebu a ani žádné milostné dvojici rozdávajících si to na toaletě. Ne, toto bylo daleko něco jiného. Ty předchozí dvě možnosti by mu nijak nevadily, ale tento rozhodně pro něj byl velmi nepříjemný. Dotyčný by rozhodně neměl pít, když to neumí a nezná svou míru. Pokusil se svou činnost co nejvíce urychlit. Když se s toužebnou vyhlídkou na to, že odtud konečně zmizí, přesunul k umyvadlu, dávivý zvuk konečně ustal a bylo slyšet jasné spláchnutí. Naneštěstí k jeho smůle a nelibosti, se té osobně nestačil vyhnout. Právě si utíral ruce, když zaznamenal vrávoravé kroky jeho směrem. Původně se na ni nemínil ani podívat a hodlal zmizet, ale nějak mu to nedalo neuštědřit dotyčnému alespoň jeden opovržlivý pohled a podíval se na něj.

Severusovi se šokem rozšířili oči. Tím dotyčným ožralou totiž nebyl nikdo jiný než samotný Potter, od něhož by něco takového zajisté čekal až na tom posledním místě.

„Proo… fes… sore," vysoukal ze sebe pracně Harry, který ho i přes svůj stav ihned poznal. Víc se ani říct nesnažil, vnitřně sám tušil, že by to ani asi nesvedl a tak se na místo slov pokusil na něj usmát.

Severus měl v úmyslu pozdrav oplatit a nezůstat nejen u něj a něco na adresu zachránce kouzelnického světa říct, ale nedostal k tomu vůbec prostor, jelikož jak se na něj Potter podíval a přestal se tolik soustředit na svůj pohyb, který nemálo připomínal námořníka přecházejícího palubu lodi v době velmi rozbouřeného moře, zavrávoral a podél nejbližší stěny se sesunul k zemi.

V prvním okamžiku ho tam tak chtěl Severus nechat a odejít. Přeci jen má to co chtěl, ale po dvou krocích už překvapivě nemohl dál a otočil se k němu zpátky s hrůzným poznáním, že nemá tu sílu ho tu jen tak nechat být. Kdyby ho tu někdo nevhodný takto našel, při nejmenším, co by se mohlo stát, by bylo, že jeho opilecká fotka by zítra zdobila přední stránku Denního věštce.

Z nechutí mu došlo, že ještě jednou nečekaně ho bude muset zachránit a tentokráte to překvapivě nebude před Voldemostem, ale před tím, aby si před veřejností neuštědřil velkou ostudu. Kdyby tu totiž takto ležel kdokoliv jiný, ostatní by to zajisté nechali být a dotyčného ignorovali, ale Potter to byla věc daleko jiná. Ač už uběhlo tolik let od války, bulvár stále nenechával Pottera na pokoji a pronásledoval ho na každém kroku ve snaze získat cokoliv zajímavého, co by vydalo na článek. Životní osudy vyvoleného byly u paparazzi stále velmi oblíbené téma.

Vytáhl hůlku a zauvažoval kam s ním. Do školy ho vzít k sobě nemohl a vzhledem k tomu, že netušil, kde právě teď aktuálně Potter žije, zbývala už jen jediná možnost - pokoj v motelu přes ulici, který si na dnes pracně zarezervoval. Nemusel se ani zajít zeptat do recepce, aby předem věděl, že volné pokoje už dávno došly.

S nelibým vědomím toho, že tímto je jeho večer nuceně ukončen předčasně, se s Potterem přemístil přímo do motelového pokoje, kde ho jeho zapáchající oděv z baru jediným mávnutím hůlky svléknul, jelikož jinak se mu zcela příčila představa, že by ho v tom vedle sebe na posteli nechal ležet.

Harry byl úplně mimo, ničemu se nebránil a ani pořádně nevnímal, co se kolem něj děje. Když ucítil vedle sebe někoho, kdo ho podepřel, jen instinktivně se podvolil a nechal si pomoci přejít do postele.

Když ho Severus konečně uložil, vytáhl z jedné z kapes lektvar na vystřízlivění, který si sebou pro všechny případy vzal a po té, co ho nikterak šetrně propleskl, aby ho donutil se trochu vzpamatovat, mu danou lahvičku vylil do pusy. Když uslyšel opakované polknutí, hlavu podepřenou druhou rukou pustil a sám se vydal svléknout. Ani jeho oblečení nebylo dvakrát moc voňavé, i když v tak hrozném stavu jako to Potterovo rozhodně nebylo. Sice by to mohl vyřešit kouzlem, ale to nebyl jeho styl, a ke všemu se cítil nečekaně značně unavený. Na další přemístění se už vůbec necítil. Bude to muset vydržet a prospat se vedle něj.

Jen co ulehl, tak i přes Potterovo chrápaní, které se obratem začalo místností ozývat, sám bez dlouhého zírání do tmy znaveně usnul.

 **Kapitola 2 - Splněné přání nebo ne?**

Už dlouho se Severusovi nestalo, že by se mu zdál nějaký hezký sen a obzvláště k tomu lechtivý, ale teď se to dělo, a o to víc si to vychutnával. Zdálo se mu, jak sedí v křesle a osoba, která ve snu neměla žádnou specifickou tvář, před ním klečela, něžně mu rozepnula poklopec, sáhla dovnitř a lehce jazykem začala dráždit jeho přirození do té doby, dokud se dokonale nevzrušil. Když se tak stalo, něžná opatrná hra a letmé dotyky skončily, a rázem se ocitl Severusův penis plně ponořený v ústech. Severus se neubránil zastenání, které postupně zesilovalo, když ho dotyčný po chvíli poposunul a začal jeho zpřístupněný zadek připravovat na svůj vpád. Toto pomalu nešlo vydržet a Severus se začal obávat, že dojde ke své hranici daleko dříve, než se něco pořádnějšího začne dít, obzvláště když byl nalezen ten magický bod přinášející nepopsatelnou slast.

Přicházejícímu hlasitému výkřiku se Severus neubránil a jak mu unikal ze rtů, docházelo mu, že už nekřičí jen pouze ve snu, ale nýbrž i ve skutečnosti.

V prvním okamžiku Severus ani netušil co se děje, jelikož ač si byl naprosto jist, že je už zcela vzhůru a že nepřešel jen z jednoho snu do druhého, ty nekončící příjemné pocity nepřestávaly. Jak to?

Zahleděl se do tmy a spatřil peřinu, jak se hýbe a rázem mu to konečně docvaklo - Potter! Už se chystal na něj obořit, co to provádí a zastavit ho, ač jedna jeho část na druhou stranu nehodlala nic řešit a chtěla si to nečekané potěšení pouze jen užít.

Harry jako by vycítil těmi pár pohyby, že už je vzhůru, ustal a odhodil peřinu.

Severus v ten okamžik prodělal ve svém napjatém stavu, který mu téměř zastíral mysl, zklamání, že je rázem tak předčasný konec.

„Nikdy jsem ti pořádně nepoděkoval za to, co jsi pro mě kdy udělal Severusi. Slova mi nikdy moc nešla, jak dobře víš, snad ti to tímto alespoň tedy částečně vynahradím," pronesl zastřeným nakřáplým hlasem Harry a Severus si rázem uvědomil, že jak se začal soustředit na to, co se mu říká, unikla mu velice podstatná věc - Potter se do něj mezi tím totiž začal nasouvat a když domluvil, byl už v něm plně až po kořen.

Nastalému přívalu potěšení nešlo vzdorovat. Rozhodnutí to ihned ukončit vzalo obratem za své. Jeho tělo mělo stejně od počátku daleko odlišný názor než jeho rozespalá mysl. A tak ho nechal, aby si jeho nohy odložil na ramena a plně si užíval to toho, co se právě dělo.

Potter velmi rychle nalezl ten správný úhel a vzhledem k tomu, že zároveň i ve stejném rytmu se pohybovala jeho ruka po jeho penisu, nebylo divu, že to ani Severus už předem řádně rozdrážděný nedokázal dlouho vydržet. Orgasmus přišel náhle a velice intenzivně. Jen mlhavě vnímal, že se i Harry udělal jen velmi krátkou chvíli po něm.

A jak vše nečekaně začalo, tak i skončilo. Harrry po krátkém rozdýchání svého prožitku ho letmo políbil na rty, vyklouzl z něj, převalil se na druhou polovinu postele, a už obratem bez jediného dalšího slova opět spal.

Severus byl však příliš unavený na to, aby to teď v tuto chvíli řešil. I jeho si spánek obratem opět rychle vzal k sobě.

Když ráno sluneční paprsky Severuse probudily, jeho dostatečně odpočaté mysl mu ihned začala přehrávat to, k čemu v průběhu noci došlo. Zprvu tomu ani nemohl uvěřit a považoval to spíše pouze za divoký sen, ale poté co přesunul ruku pod peřinu a dotkl se svého zašpiněného břicha, které se evidentně ani v tom všem nepokoušel očistit, bylo mu jasné, že se mu to pouze jen nezdálo a skutečně k tomu došlo.

Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Vyspal se s Potterem! Zatraceně musel, u Salazara, úplně zešílet. Jak něco takového vůbec mohl nechat dopustit?

Lektvar! Vzpomněl si z ničeho nic na ten nejmenší ale velmi podstatný detail. Jak mohl zapomenout, že má v sobě lektvar magického těhotenství?!

Ne, ne, ne to není pravda. To se nemohlo stát! Potter byl tak opilý, že ani lektvar na vystřízlivění nemohl udělat vše. V takovémto stavu není možné se ani po lektvaru udělat, nebo snad ano? Pokoušel se v sobě Severus najít výmluvu na to, že to dotyčný nebyl skutečně schopný dotáhnout do úplného konce. Odpověď však ke své nelibosti znal předem, nicméně i přes to si to musel ověřit. Rukou zajel mezi půlky ke svému otvoru a s naprostým děsem v očích zjistil, že to skutečně Potter dokázal a udělal se a ne dokonce někam na něj, ale přímo rovnou do jeho útrob.

Ne, to se nemohlo stát! Severus nebyl něčemu takovému nečekaně schopen jen tak uvěřit. Třeba už lektvar dávno neúčinkoval, nebo se to jednoduše ani s ním nepovedlo. I to se mohlo stát. Hledal jakékoliv stéblo, kterého by se mohl chytnout, aby odvrátil ten fakt, že právě otěhotněl zrovna s Potterem.

Ano, chtěl dítě, ale s někým koho nezná, koho už nikdy neuvidí a to jak osobně a tak ani v podobě fotky v novinách. Nezáleželo mu na tom, kdo bude druhý otec jeho dítěte, až na Pottera. Ten byl rozhodně tím posledním, koho v této pozici chtěl mít.

Cloumal jím vztek, na sebe, na něj.

Otočil hlavu na stranu. Po tom, co mu Potter provedl, se k jeho nevíře opovážil ke všemu pořád spát.

„Pottere!" zaburácel rozezleně, čímž mladíka obratem plně probral.

Harry se rozespale rozhlédl kolem a rukou nahmatal své brýle odložené na nočním stolku. Nasadil si je a pořádně se konečně podíval, kde se to nalézá. Šok a překvapení z toho, vedle koho se to právě probudil, nešlo ničím schovat ani zapřít.

„Nedělejte, že si nic nepamatujete. Díky lektvaru na vystřízlivění, který jsem vám dal, jste už v průběhu noci musel být dostatečně při smyslech, abyste věděl, čeho se právě dopouštíte. Laskavě si uvědomte, že někdo by váš čin i klidně mohl brát za znásilnění!" pustil se obratem do mladíka Severus a na konci už na něj přímo nekontrolovatelně křičel.

„Já… já…," zakoktal se obratem vykolejený Harry. „Omlouvám se, skutečně se moc omlouvám. Nevím, co to do mě vjelo. Je mi to opravdu líto. Pokud existuje něco, čím bych to mohl nějak odčinit?" zpytoval své svědomí, zatímco se mu vraceli útržky vzpomínek na to, co večer a v noci vyváděl. Sám tomu samotnému závěru nemohl uvěřit. Jak ho něco takového mohlo vůbec nepadnout a provést to? S tím pitím to skutečně přehnal, i když v ten daný okamžik měl pocit, že má k tomu skutečně opodstatněný důvod. Nalézt si trvalý vztah se ukázalo v jeho případě snad jako nemožné. Ať byl s kýmkoliv, vždy to nebylo ze strany toho druhého jen tak nezištné, ať se to zpočátku mohlo jevit jakkoliv. Vždy s ním nakonec byli přeci jen z jediného důvodu - prahli po slávě nebo bohatství nebo povětšinou po obojím zároveň. A když už si myslel, že má konečně štěstí a je s někým, který s ním není z těchto důvodů, ukázalo se včera, že dotyčnému slovo věrnost vůbec nic neříká a klidně si to jemu za zády rozdá s kýmkoliv, kdo má hezké tělo. Když ho včera v baru načapal, ihned to mezi nimi ukončil a pak začal z žalu pít. Cítil se skutečně zoufalý. Dál už si toho moc nepamatoval, měl jen mlhavé obrazy, a to i včetně toho fantastického sexu, kterého se u svého zachránce pro něj z nepochopitelného důvodu domohl.

„O vaše omluvy naprosto nestojím, Pottere. Ihned odsud vypadněte! Rozumíte?! A už mi nikdy nelezte na oči a varuji vás, jestli o tom, co se stalo, komukoliv ceknete, tak pak zařídím, abyste skutečně litoval, že jste se kdy narodil!" nepříčetně na něj zakřičel Severus úplně rozhozený představou, že možná s ním právě teď čeká své dítě.

„Skutečně se moc omlouvám, i když o to evidentně nestojíte. Jsem vám doopravdy vděčný, že jste mě tam v tom baru nenechal," zkusil se naposledy Harry ospravedlnit, zatímco na sebe na sebe halabala házel kousky svého oděvu.

Severus se všemi silami udržel mu už nic dalšího neříct, jelikož se obával toho, že by ve vzteku mohl prozradit pravou podstatou toho, proč právě teď tak zuří, a to po pravdě bylo spíše na sebe za to, co dopustil, aby se stalo, nežli na něj. Hodil po něm tedy jen vražedný pohled a sledoval, jak se mladík oděný způsobem, jako by byl utržený někde ze řetězu, přemístil pryč.

Následující dva týdny prožil Severus pod velikým napětím. Stále skrytě tiše doufal, že přeci jen neotěhotněl, naděje přeci umírá poslední, ne? Věděl ovšem, že jeho přání jsou liché. Vnímal, že se s jeho tělem a magií něco děje a tím důvod proč tomu tak jen, nemohlo být za žádných okolností nic jiného než to jediné. Připustit si to však zatím nedokázal a tak teď stál nad kotlíkem s lektvarem prokazující těhotenství, který si sám uvařil.

Dnes byl první den, kdy tento běžný lektvar mohl prokázat to, co sám už předem tušil a zároveň se snažil i popřít. Přivést na svět dítě se mu už od té osudné moci rozhodně nezdálo jako tak dokonalý nápad, co měl na začátku. Kde ty dny nechal svůj rozum? Skutečně zešílel, že sám dopustil, aby se stalo něco takového? To, že se stal za mlada díky své mladické nerozvážnosti smrtijedem, se mu teď zdálo jako titěrnou chybou ve srovnání s tímto. Snad jen to, že prozradil Voldemortovi část věštby, kterou zaslechl, se snad se současnou situací mohlo v míře jeho nynější chyby vyrovnat.

Píchl se do prstu a do kotlíku nechal spadnout jedinou kapku své krve, která byla pro tento test více než dostačující. Pokud se průzračný lektvar zbarví do modra, test bude negativní, v což mermomocí stále doufal.

Lektvar se však s dopadem té jediné kapky zbarvil do ruda, byl pozitivní.

Severus se ihned instinktivně křečovitě chytil desky stolu, aby neupadl, jelikož ho jeho nohy obratem přestaly nést. Hlava se mu zamotala a on měl co dělat, aby neomdlel.

„Máš to, co si chtěl, blázne," zabručel sám na sebe, když se konečně trochu vzpamatoval a celý rozladěný odešel z laboratoře.

Následující dva měsíce se Severus rozhodl zaujmout postoj, že všechno bylo jen pouhý zlý sen a že se mu to jen zkrátka zdálo. Své těhotenství jednoduše ignoroval a dělal, že neexistuje, i když chvílemi to bylo velmi obtížné. Jeho tělo odmítalo pozřít byť i ten sebemenší doušek kávy nebo jakéhokoliv alkoholu. Téměř každé ráno trpěl nevolnostmi a v dopoledních hodinách něco pozřít se ukázalo jako velmi krátkodobé záležitost a tak se uchýlil k jednoduchému řešení - zkrátka nesnídal. Jeho už jen sporadická přítomnost u jídla ve Velké síni sice nezůstala nepovšimnuta, ale jelikož v předchozích letech byla období, kdy se to u něj stávalo běžně, i když jeho důvody byly tehdy daleko jiné, nikdo se po pravé příčině jeho konání moc nepídil. Jen Minerva měla dost odvahy, aby se zajímala, ale i tu dokázal vždy různými výmluvami odbýt nebo se ji nějak vyhnout.

V průběhu vyučování se mu předstírat, že není těhotný, dařilo v rámci celých dní nejúspěšněji, i když i na nich postupně začínal vnímat jisté obtíže s nevolnostmi způsobené nikterak jídlem, nýbrž napětím vyvolaným z postupně se blížícího konce školního roku.

Studenti byli také pod tlakem, a tak dělali při vaření daleko častěji chyby, než třeba na začátku roku. A nejhorší to bylo právě v případě pátých ročníků a to přesněji u třídy složené z Nebelvírů a Zmijozelů, jelikož v každé této koleji se k jeho nekončící smůle nacházel jeden, kdo by se dokázal s klidem nazvat malou chodící lektvarovou katastrofou. Na co ti dva šáhli, neskončilo nikterak jinak, než mohutným výbuchem. I Longboton byl ve srovnání s těma dvěma zlatý student. Ke všemu ty dva jeho oživlé postrachy nikdy neseděly spolu a vždy se nalézaly na opačných koncích učebny, což mělo několik výhod ale i nevýhod. Posadit se je však k sobě nikdy neodvážil. Sebevrah rozhodně nebyl, a tak se mu zdála jako lepší ta možnost, že nebude raději vědět, ke kterému má dříve skočit, aby zachránil zbytek třídy před jejich neutuchající neschopností.

A právě takový okamžik nastal právě teď. Na chvíli se věnoval ostatním studentům, než těm dvěma, a už opět hrozil další z dlouhé řady dvojitých výbuchů. Jakmile tuto hrozbu zaznamenal, jediným kouzlem pohotově vyprázdnil nebezpečně vřící kotlík blíže k němu. Ten druhý byl však pro něj už moc daleko a už cestou tušil, že se k němu nestihne dostat včas, aby ho bezpečně odčaroval a tak zvolil nouzové řešení v podobě štítu, přes který se vybuchlá vroucí tekutina, pravděpodobně i možná žíravá, nemohla dostat a kohokoliv zasáhnout.

V okamžiku, kdy bylo po všem a to, co jeden ze studentů původně považoval za svůj lektvarový pokus na přípravu zdánlivě téměř neškodného primitivního lektvaru bezesného spánku, steklo po štítu na zem, kouzlo zrušil a vzniklou spoušť, k níž už se konečně stačil dostat, odčaroval. Jen, co tak učinil, ihned si uvědomil, jak velkou udělal chybu. Tři kouzla, i když jednoduchá a slabá, v tak krátkém sledu po sobě byla pro jeho tělo zatížené magickým těhotenstvím příliš. Náhlý příval slabosti ho i přes veškerou snahu tomu zabránit obratem připravil o vědomí a on se bezvládně před studenty sesunul mezi lavicemi k zemi.

 **Kapitola 3 - A jak teď dál?**

Severus se probral až na ošetřovně a první, co spatřil, byl nasupený pohled Poppy, což rozhodně nevěstilo noc dobrého.

„Severusi Snape," obratem na něj spustila naštvaným hlasem, jen co zaznamenala, že se muž na lůžku probral. „Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč jsi něco takového přede mnou zatajil a vůbec jsi sem nepřišel ani na jedinou kontrolu? Uvědomuješ si vůbec, jak je magické těhotenství nebezpečné a jak jím riskuješ? A nesnaž se mi tvrdit, že jsi o tom nevěděl!" dle ní se vcelku oprávněně zlobila.

„Nepovažoval jsem to za nutné," pokusil se bránit Severus.

„Skutečně?" zajímala se Poppy. „Evidentně jsi ani nepovažoval za nutné si o magickém těhotenství něco zjistit, protože jinak bys už věděl, že kouzlit při něm je zakázáno. Magické těhotenství využívá veškeré tvé magie a sebeobyčejnější kouzlo může tak v tvém těle způsobit takovou nerovnováhu, že to může stát život toho dítěte nebo dokonce vás obou," poučila ho rozlíceně. Nikdy by neřekla, že Severus udělá něco tak nezodpovědného jako toto. A když už do toho musel jít, nechápala, proč si o tom nic předem nezjistil. Vůbec to k němu nesedělo, a o to víc se tedy na něj zlobila. Proč za ní alespoň nepřišel pro radu? Nikomu by o tom neřekla, toho si musel být Severus už dávno moc dobře vědom. Vždyť byla pod léčitelskou přísahou a jediné výjimky, které ji opravňovaly jí porušit se vztahovaly pouze na nezletilé kouzelníky, a to on už velmi dlouhou dobu nebyl.

Severus na to nečekaně neměl co říct. Poppy měla pravdu. Kde nechal rozum? Jeho touha popřít přede všemi a hlavně sám před sebou zřejmé, vzala právě za své. Vždyť ohrozil život svého nenarozeného dítěte, u Merlina! Něco takového už se nesmí nikdy opakovat. Ve skutečnosti se to nikdy nemělo stát, zpytoval své svědomí s náhlým uvědoměním, jak mu na tom drobečkovi ve skutečnosti záleží.

„Co bude dál?" upřímně se zajímal.

„Moc se mi to nelíbí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že s takovýmto typem těhotenství nemám sebemenší zkušenost, měl by tě vidět nějaký odborník, a to co nejdřív," doporučila mu.

„Dobře, zítra zajdu ke Svatému Mungovi," rezignovaným hlasem jí přislíbil.

„Ještě dneska, rozumíš?!" vyjela na něj léčitelka. „Trochu si ještě odpočiň, a až se budeš cítit lépe, rovnou se tam přemístíš za použití mého krbu," přikázala už trochu mírnějším hlasem.

Severus neochotně přitakal. Cítil, že kdyby se z toho snažil jakkoliv vyvléknout, stejně by tam skončil, jen s tím rozdílem, že by se tam nedostal dobrovolně, ale klidně i násilím. Poppy, když si něco umínila, byla schopná čehokoliv. A tak o dvě hodiny později řádně odpočatý se přemístil krbem k Mungovi.

Gynekologické a porodní oddělení mělo čekárnu k Severusově velké smůle plnou žen. Jen co do místnosti vstoupil, zaznamenal téměř od všech nechápavý nebo vysmátý úsměv směřující na jeho osobu, obzvláště když obratem zaujal jednu z posledních volných židlí v čekárně. Musel se držet, aby v ruce nezmačkal srolovaný pergamen obsahující Poppyiny výsledky vyšetření, které mu provedla.

Původně tichou místností se začal ozývat ševelící šepot žen, které obratem začali spekulovat, co tu asi on může pohledávat. K Severusově nemalé nelibosti, aby toho nebylo dost, ho ke všemu některé z přítomných poznaly a tak tichou poštou zakrátko už věděly všechny, kdo přesně tu s nimi sedí.

Čas se táhl a dával tak možnost vytvořit nejrůznější spekulace o tom, proč tu je. Žádná se však nijak nepřibližovala skutečnosti a nejedna dle Severuse už i hraničila s čistým šílenstvím, protože nic jiného než chorý mozek jeho názoru nemohl vymyslet něco tak praštěného, jako některé z těch těhotných žen, co tu byli. A aby toho pro něj nebylo málo, celou dobu si myslely, jak jsou nenápadné, a že je neslyší.

Slovo utrpení ani zdaleka nevystihovalo to, jak se Severus v čekárně po celou dobu, než přišel na řadu, cítil.

Po zdvořilostním uvítání s doktorem po vstupu do ordinace, mu lékouzelník naznačil, aby se usadil.

Severus tak nestačil pořádně ani učinit a už muž na něj mluvil.

„Upřímně netuším, pane Snape, co vás za mnou přesně přivedlo, ale ať máte jakékoliv potíže s vašimi pohlavními orgány, tak vás ale musím předem upozornit, že veškeré nemoci a magické nehody týkající se těchto oblastí, jsou u mužů léčeny na oddělení urologie," vážně ho upozornil lékouzelník a lehce poukázal směrem ke dveřím ve snaze ho zdvořile vypoklonkovat ze své ordinace.

„Věřte mi, že jsem si naprosto vědom toho, kde se nacházím. A vyprošuji si, abyste se propříště vyvaroval takovýchto milných předčasných názorů. Takovéto chování k vaší pozici mi přijde jako zcela neprofesionální. Kdybych mohl, ihned bych odtud odešel a našel si někoho jiného s řádným vychováním ke svým pacientům, nicméně tuto možnost vzhledem ke svému specifickému stavu a vašim zkušenostem nemám, a tak ač se vám to možná nelíbí, budeme muset následující měsíce společně nějak přetrpět," naštvaně se do něj pustil Severus a hodil před něj na stůl Poppyinu zprávu s doporučením. Ten muž mu byl nepříjemný už od prvního pohledu.

Muž mu pobouřený pohled opětoval, ale raději se rozhodl pomlčet do doby, dokud si nepřečte předložený pergamen. Jak jeho oči putovaly po řádcích, jeho výraz v obličeji se diametrálně změnil na rozjařený, plný radosti a štěstí.

„Omlouvám se vám, pane Snape. Jste tu skutečně správně. Věřte mi, že mě moc mrzí má první mylná reakce. Nečekal jsem, že v tak krátké době, co existuje nová verze lektvaru magického těhotenství, se tu setkám s mužem, který tento lektvar jako první v Británii úspěšně použil. Zatím totiž nám ve své péči pouze dvě ženy, které se k tomuto kroku v Británii uchýlily a uspěli," přiznal mu.

Ano, toho si byl Severus moc dobře vědom a právě proto přišel právě za ním. Kdo byla ta jedna žena, neměl upřímně sebemenší tušení, ale o té druhé moc dobře věděl. Nebyl to totiž nikdo jiný než samotná Narcisa Malfoyová, která svůj úspěch měla potřebu obratem před necelým měsícem vyventilovat za pomoci Denního věštce do celého světa. Oficiálně byl otcem Lucius, který právě teď však hnil na dlouhou dobu v Azkabanu. Dle novin, si Narcisa u ministerstva vyprosila speciální návštěvu, právě za účelem otěhotnět, ale o tom Severus značně pochyboval. Nicméně ať už tím šťastlivcem byl skutečně Lucius nebo někdo jiný, výsledek byl pořád stejný. Malfoyovi vždy preferovali variantu jednoho potomka. Narcisa však zbožňovala děti a na začátku jich chtěla víc než jedno, i kdyby tím měla porušit tradice rodu, do kterého se přivdala. Naneštěstí k její smůle a Luciusově radosti však měla při porodu Draca komplikace a lékouzelnící jí pak oznámili, že další děti už nikdy nebude schopná donosit a přes veškeré její snahy tomu tak i skutečně bylo. Právě proto, byla na svého jediného syna tak upnutá. Teď s novým lektvarem dostala novou šanci a bez váhání ji využila. Severus věřil, že touto dobou právě Lucius ve své cele zuří, jelikož zajisté o jejím činu neměl předem sebemenší tušení.

„Upozorňuji vás předem, že tu nemíním za žádných okolností dělat paní Malfoyové následující měsíce společnost," varoval ho rázně Severus. Děsil se představy, že by tu byl tak dlouho zavřený a ještě ke všemu poblíž té ženy.

„Toho se zatím asi nemusíte obávat. Podle těchto výsledků je zatím váš stav poměrně uspokojivý, a pokud se vyvarujete kouzlení, nebude prozatím ani rizikový. Mám však obavy, že ke konci těhotenství se i přes váš odpor nevyhnete pobytu tady," předem ho upozornil lékouzelník.

Severuse ta slova moc neuklidnila, i když na jednu stranu bylo potěšující, že zatím nenese takové riziko jako Narcisa, u níž se ničemu toho nedivil. Kdyby nebyli zhruba stejně staří, řekl by, že i ztratila rozum, otěhotnět v takovém věku. Sice díky magii kouzelníci žijí na rozdíl od mudlů déle a jejich tělo nechátrá tak rychle, a tak si i mohou dovolit na rozdíl od nich být těhotní i v trochu pokročilejším věku a ani tím neriskovat zdraví své i dítěte, ale i tak.

„Ač je ta zpráva, co jste mi přinesl, podrobná a velmi pečlivě provedená, i tak si vás musím sám vyšetřit. Běžte si prosím odložit támhle do kabinky a pak se vraťte," vyzval ho lékouzelník.

Severus, který už pomalu doufal, že na další vyšetření možná už nakonec třeba ani nedojde, neochotně splnil to, co se po něm žádalo, a vydal se za plentu umístěnou v rohu místnosti.

Následující den ráno se cítil Severus poměrně dobře, a tak s nutkavou potřebou získat zpátky trochu všednosti se vydal na snídani do Velké síně. Usrkával čaj předstíraje, že je to káva, a snažil se něco i sníst. A vcelku se mu to dařilo až tedy do okamžiku, kdy přilétly sovy s dnešním vydáním Denního Věštce. V tu ránu se začalo ozývat šokované vypísknutí, lapání po dechu a spousta zaníceného hovoru a nejen to. Oči všech přítomných při tom všem byly po celou dobu stočeny Severusovým směrem.

Něco takového nešlo přehlédnout. Severus podrážděn tím, že neví, co se děje, vytrhl noviny Minervě, které k jeho nemalé hrůze asi přišla o hlas a jen na něj strnule hleděla. Ani se moc nebránila tomu, že o dnešní výtisk byla vcelku nečekaně připravena svým podřízeným.

Jen co spatřil Severus první stránku, polil ho děs. Přední strana novin se zabývala jediným, a to jím a jeho magickým těhotenstvím. Noviny nic po rychlém zhlédnutí nevynechaly, a to i včetně přesného den, kdy otěhotněl. A toto datum řekl jen jediné osobě, a to léčiteli, který ho včera vyšetřoval.

Zlost, bylo slabé slovo na to, co právě pociťoval. Ten muž se mu od počátku nelíbil. Měl svým instinktům lépe důvěřovat a zmizet odtamtud. Vždyť tomu léčiteli ani nesešlo na léčitelské přísaze mlčenlivosti. Jediné štěstí toho muže bylo, že nemohl kouzlit, jelikož jinak by zajistil, aby trpce litoval, že se kdy narodil. Za daných okolností to však k jeho nelibosti bude muset nechat na bystrozorech, aby to za něj vyřídili. A jemu nezbude k tomu, aby toho nebylo málo, jen tiše doufat, že si tento případ nevezme na starost ten jeden určitý bystrozor, u nějž teď hrozilo, že mu dojdou věci, které mu nikdy původně nehodlal sdělovat. Pokud si přesně pamatuje den jejich večerního střetnutí, je v koncích. To už snad rovnou mohl do světa vytroubit jeho jméno.

Nad tím vším však Severus raději ani nechtěl zatím přemýšlet. Nejdřív si to zprostředkovaně vyřídí s tím léčitelem a pak může začít děsit toho, zdali Potterovi všechno dojde.

„Minervo, vzhledem k okolnostem, jsem tě nucen požádat, jestli bys mě na dnešní dopoledne neomluvila z vyučování," zdvořile požádal svou nadřízenou, která se mezi tím už stačila ze samého překvapení konečně vzpamatovat.

„S tím si nedělej starost, Severusi. Po tom včerejšku jsem ani nepočítala s tím, že bys už dnes učil a zajistila na rychlo záskok, ale vzhledem k jistým okolnostem, bude mít asi dlouhodobější charakter, než jsem sama zamýšlela," oznámila mu ředitelka.

„Mám v plánu tento rok odučit sám. Náhrada tudíž bude nutná jen na dnešní dopoledne," brzdil jí lektvarista.

„V novinách se píše, že kouzlení při magickém těhotenství ohrožuje život," upozornila ho na jednu takovou malou, podstatnou věc. „A bez ochranných a bezpečnostních kouzel tento předmět vyučovat nelze."

„Zbývá už jen pět týdnů do konce školního roku. Nějak to zvládnu," snažil se ji Severus přesvědčit.

„V žádném případě nepřipustím, abys takto riskoval život svůj i toho dítěte," ohradila se rozhodně Minerva.

Z jejího pevného výrazu tváře Severus vycítil, že tudy k jeho velké nelibosti cesta nevede. „Budiž, co to udělat takto? Na zbytek roku mi zajistíš asistenta. Já ho zaučím a on to pak od příštího školního roku po mě převezme," navrhl jí kompromisní řešení, s kterým byl schopen se jakžtakž sám srovnat.

Minerva se na chvíli zamyslela. „Dobře, takto by to také šlo. Ať je tedy po tvém, ale jestli uslyším, že si provedl byť i jen jediné kouzlo, tak tady končíš, rozumíš? Věř mi, že mě samotné toto není milé, ale je to v tvém vlastním zájmu, a to i včetně toho dítěte," snažila se na závěr svá slova trochu zmírnit. Nelíbilo se jí, že mu musí vyhrožovat, ale neměla na vybranou, na to ho až moc dobře znala.

„Jsme tedy dohodnuti," přijal s nelibostí Severus, který si byl moc dobře vědom toho, že stejně nemá sám moc na vybranou. „A teď mě prosím omluv, musím si jít něco vyřídit," rozloučil se s ní a vyrazil k nejbližšímu krbu, který ho mohl přemístit přímo na ministerstvo.

 **Kapitola 4 - Osudová volba**

Od toho osudného večera se Harry alkoholu ani nedotkl a to nejen proto, že na něj neměl ani chuť. Stále se nemohl nějak srovnat s tím, co se té noci před necelými třemi měsíci stalo. Nejšílenější na tom všem však ke všemu bylo, že mu jeho vzpomínky podsouvaly překvapivou skutečnost a to tu, že si to ze Snapem tehdy užil tak, jak už dlouho ne. Což ho nemálo děsilo a tak neměl ani pomyšlení na to, že by kamkoliv vyrážel za zábavou, a tak krom práce dům na náměstí opouštěl jen tehdy, když měli s Ronem jejich pravidelný každotýdenní sraz na pokec. Dřív s nimi chodila i Hermiona, ale teď když byla těhotná, raději zůstávala doma se slovy, že si to bez ní jistě užijí víc.

Krom těchto světlých večerů byli dny pro Harryho poslední týdny monotonní. Ráno vstal, nad šálkem kávy si přečetl ranní noviny, šel do práce, tam zůstal až skoro do noci a pak zpátky do Siriusova domu, který i on poslední roky nazýval svým domovem. Víkendy trávil tím, že vlastními silami to tu zde rekonstruoval. Už toho měl za ty roky hodně hotového a dříve temný dům Blaků se hodně změnil, ale i tak mu tu ještě spousta práce zbývala. Zdálo se to chvílemi jako nekonečné, ale i tak ho tato práce, u níž mohl na chvíli vypnout a takřka na nic nemyslet, pořád bavila a dělal to rád.

I dnešní den pro něj začal úplně stejně jako ty předešlé. Vstal jako vždycky, udělal si tousty a kafe a když k tomu usedal, přinesla sova na čas noviny. A právě v tomto bodě se pak vše změnilo, jídla se ani nedotkl a kafe mu už dávno vystydlo, aniž by z něj i trochu upil a on jen dál strnule seděl a hleděl na titulní stranu Denního věštce.

Podle novin Snape otěhotněl v den, kdy se on s ním vyspal. Buď to byla náhoda a on byl toho dne až druhý v pořadí, nebo se skutečně z něj stane za pár měsíců otec.

Vždycky si přál rodinu, ale když si konečně přiznal svou skutečnou orientaci, s bolavým srdcem se těchto velkých svých přání vzdal s vědomím, že navždy zůstanou nenaplněné. A teď toto! Pokud v tom datu noviny opravdu nelžou a jsou přesné, má velkou naději a šanci, že se jeho staré touhy mohou přeci jen třeba naplnit. I kdyby to bylo třeba právě ze Snapem. Už dávno toho muže namísto nenávisti obdivoval a po tom sexu, co s ním měl, už na něj nahlížel i v dalších ohledech jinak.

Má to jít zkusit? Má se ho jít zeptat? Pokud za ním nepůjde sám, Severus sám od sebe zajisté na jeho dveře jen tak nezaklepá. Kdyby chtěl, aby o dítěti věděl, řekl by mu to už dávno. A právě proto právě teď váhal a byl tak bezradný.

Sváděl v sobě vnitřní boj, co dál, a čas neúprosně plynul. A když už v něm konečně zvítězila ta část, že ještě dnes večer se za ním zastaví, jelikož ať je to tak či tak, nemá totiž co ztratit, s hrůzou zjistil, že už měl být téměř hodinu v práci.

Třikrát si mohutně ukousnul z toustu, na jeden lok vypil téměř polovinu hrnku, nechal konečně noviny novinami a tryskem uháněl ke krbu, aby se co možná nejrychleji dostal na ministerstvo. Na dnešní ráno byla naplánována velká porada. Nepamatoval si, že by kdy přišel do práce pozdě. Tak proč se mu něco takového muselo stát právě dnes, v ten nejméně vhodný den?

Když dorazil konečně na poradu a vřítil se do místnosti, dosavadní hovor ustal a všechny oči přítomných se stočily jeho směrem.

„Omlouvám se, šéfe, zaspal jsem," rychle ze sebe vysypal na svého vedoucího.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že se to u tebe ještě nikdy nestalo, omluva přijata a dál to pro tentokrát nebudu řešit. Sednout!" přikázal mu rozladěně a Harry pokorně zaujal poslední volné místo, které čekalo právě na něj.

„Kde jsme to skončili?" zamyslel se nahlas vedoucí bystrozorů. „Ano, to trestní oznámení, které jsme před chvílí obdrželi. Kdo si ho vezme na starost?"

Nikdo se nehlásil.

Harry sice nerozuměl tomu, co tu něco takového dělá, jelikož trestními oznámeními se oni obvykle nezabývali, ale vzhledem k tomu, že on svůj poslední případ už měl vyřešený a zbývaly mu dodělat už jen papíry, rozhodl se to přijmout. „Já si to vezmu," dobrovolně se přihlásil.

„Výborně, je to tvoje," schválil to jeho vedoucí a předal mu papír, který mu přinesla jeho sekretářka ani ne před deseti minutami. „Konec porady."

Všichni se na ten povel začali zvedat, až na Harryho, který byl velmi zvědavý, proč se právě k tomuto nikdo moc nehrnul. Odpověď se už však dověděl hned na začátku, když si přečetl jméno osoby, která toto oznámení podala, a nebyl jím nikdo jiný, než Severus Snape. To vysvětlovalo vše a nejen důvod, proč se k tomuto nikdo moc nehrnul. Trestní oznámení se totiž týkalo porušení léčitelského tajemství. Teď už Harrymu bylo jasné, kde k těm informacím noviny musely přijít. A k tomu mu to dávalo ještě i velkou šanci, že datum otěhotnění v nich bylo přesné, pocházelo-li to skutečně přímo od léčitele, jak se Severus domníval.

Na nic nečekaje s papírem v ruce vyrazil přímo ke Svatému Mungovi, rozhodnutý to vyřídit co nejdřív s touhou to celé stihnout ještě dnes, jelikož pak by večer měl i nějaký ten důvod, proč za Severusem jde a to se mu velmi hodilo do jeho plánů. Možná se na něj po dlouhé době začalo zpátky smát i štěstí, které tak už dlouho postrádal.

„Zeptám se naposledy, prozradil jste novinářům citlivé údaje o svém pacientovi Severusovi Snapeovi?" zatlačil na muže Harry ve výslechové místnosti, do které si ho dovedl tak, aby to vidělo co možná nejvíce lidí. Když si pro něj došel do jeho ordinace, nechal i otevřené dveře. Za jiných okolností by k tomu nikdy nepřistoupil, ale tentokráte chtěl, aby všichni přítomni v čekárně dobře slyšeli, proč za ním jde a odvádí si ho sebou. I na ministerstvo si ho vzal hlavním vchodem na místo jakéhokoliv méně frekventovaného postranního, jak tomu doteď obvykle činil.

„Ne," tvrdošíjně si stál za svým lékouzelník.

„Za těchto okolností vás tedy musím upozornit, jak to bude probíhat dál. Vzhledem k tomu, že jde o tvrzení proti tvrzení, tak soud po prvním stání nařídí výslech pod veritasérem, a pak vyjde na světlo nejen to, že jste novinám prodal informace o těhotenství profesora Snapea, ale také paní Malfoyové. U ní vám to možná prošlo vzhledem k tomu, že ona se popularitě nebrání a sama by to pravděpodobně časem také udělala, nicméně pořád jde o trestný čin," risknul to Harry. To přiznání z něj musel dostat stůj co stůj a vzhledem k tomu, jak se tvářil klidně a sebejistě odhadoval, že to nebylo poprvé, co si před novináři pustil pusu na špacír. „A až se to soud doví, vhledem k recidivě vás pošle na pár let do Azkabanu. Pokud se mi však teď dobrovolně přiznáte, máte velkou šanci z toho vyváznout pouze s podmínkou a paní Malfoyvou z toho úplně vynechat. Ale ať to skončí jakkoliv, věřte mi, že ani kdyby vás soud od všeho očistil, tak už si jako lékouzelník i tak po tomto všem nikdy neškrtnete," upozornil ho a při pohledu na zaraženého muže, který se možná už konečně začal lámat, vytáhl své poslední eso z rukávu. „Kdyby jste Severuse Snapea dobře znal, věděl byste, že je to muž, který si nechává mnoho věcí pro sebe, jako například přesný den, kdy otěhotněl. To datum prozradil jen jediné osobě a to v zájmu dítěte svému ošetřujícímu léčiteli, neboli jen a pouze vám. Ani jeho přátelé nevěděli, že je těhotný, natož aby dokonce tušili, kdy se tak i stalo. Udělal jste velkou chybu, když jste takového věci neuvážil předem a nebral vůbec v potaz, o kom vlastně mluvíte. Upřímně jen tak pod čarou. Myslím, že kdyby mohl kouzlit, možná byste si i ten pobyt v Azkabanu sám vyžádal. Přeci jen je to i přes to všechno bývalý smrtijed."

„Neudělal jsem to pro peníze," vyhrkl muž kvapně celý popelavě bílý hrůzou. „Lidé by měli vědět, že je něco takového možné. Je úžasné, co ten nový lektvar magického těhotenství dokáže," snažil se hájit.

„Kdybyste to s ním probral, nebo řekl jen základní informace a vynechal z toho všechno jeho zdravotní data, nemusel jste tu teď sedět. I když možná vaše nutkání něco takového udělat bylo zamýšleno dobře, pořád je to stále porušení léčitelského tajemství," pronesl Harry vážně.

Muž sedící naproti němu nešťastně přitakal.

Harrymu ho bylo v ten moment na jednu stranu i líto. Kdyby to neudělal, on by se pak nikdy nedověděl, že se stane otcem, ale na druhou stranu přitáhl k tomu nebohému dítěti pozornost, a on sám na vlastní kůži věděl, jak je to mnohdy nepříjemné a sám by to nikomu nikdy nepřál, obzvláště pokud o to dotyčný člověk dobrovolně nestojí. A ten ještě nenarozený drobeček k tomu rozhodně neměl možnost cokoliv říct. Už tím že jeho jeden otec je bývalý smrtijed a špeh a k tomu, aby toho nebylo málo, druhý pro mnohé hrdina, vyvolený či ten co přežil, už to samo o sobě nebude pro to malé lehké a teď, když všichni vědí čím a jak je výjimečné, bude to mít ještě těžší. A to byl na druhou stranu pro Harryho důvod, proč byl rád, že to tomu lékouzelníkovi to nakonec neprojde a zaplatí za to, co udělal.

Už bylo nějakou dobu po večeři, ale ještě ne tak pozdě, aby se šlo spát, když Severus uslyšel tiché zaklepání na dveře svých komnat. Nechtělo se mu vůbec zvedat, ale na druhou stranu večerka ještě nenastala, a pokud se v jeho koleji něco stalo a nastal nějaký problém, rozhodně to chtěl vyřídit sám a nehodlal dopustit, aby byl do toho případně zatažen někdo další, pokud by to nebylo opravdu nezbytně nutné.

S vážným nazlobeným výrazem otevřel dveře. Veškerá nazlobená jedovatá slova, která měl však pro toho narušitele připravená, mu zamrzla na jazyku, když spatřil, kdo doopravdy za nimi ve skutečnosti stojí.

„Co tu chcete, Pottere!" vyjel na něj jen, co se z prvotního šoku trochu vzpamatoval.

„Přišel sem vám říct, že se přiznal a ubezpečit vás, že se z toho jen tak lehce nedostane," oznámil mu Harry hrdě.

„S tím jste za mnou nemusel chodit a obtěžovat mě, a pokud je to všechno, víte, jak se odtud dostanete," kousavě pronesl Severus a chystal se mu dveře zavřít přímo před nosem.

„Není to všechno," kvapně vyhrkl Harry a dveře se obratem s těmi slovy v pohybu zastavily. „Je tu ještě něco, ale to bych velmi nerad řešil na chodbě, kde by to mohl kdokoliv slyšet. Mohu dál?" požádal.

Severuse polil studený pot. Velmi dobře tušil, co s ním chce Potter probírat a původně k tomu nechtěl dát žádnou příležitost, ale Potterův odhodlaný výraz mu napovídal, že se jen tak odbýt nenechá. S velkou neochotou ho tedy pustil dovnitř.

Harry neztrácel vůbec čas a jen co se dveře bezpečně zaklaply, zeptal se ho bez dalších okolků na to, co ho od rána tížilo. „Je to dítě moje?" zajímal se.

„A záleží na tom?" odpověděl mu Severus na místo odpovědi otázkou. Netušil proč, ale o něčem takovém z nenadání nějak nedokázal překvapivě pro něj samotného lhát. Popravdě se mu však odpovědět také nechtělo.

„Ano," odhodlaně pronesl Harry. „Už od mala jsem si moc přál mít svou vlastní rodinu. Když jsem však přišel na to, že má orientace mi tento sen značně komplikuje, zasáhlo mě to. Teď však díky tobě jsem opět získal naději. Pokud je to malé skutečně mé, moc rád bych byl pro něj druhý, plnohodnotným otcem, kterého si zaslouží," pronesl toužebně a podíval se na Severusovu zamračenou tvář a nakrátko zaváhal. Pak se mu však do žil vlilo nové odhodlání. „Pokud však není mé a druhý biologický otec o něj nemá zájem, rád bych jeho pozici zastal, dovolíš-li mi to," rozhodl se. „Nemohu na tu naší společnou noc zapomenout. Nevím, co mě to tehdy přimělo udělat, ale nelituji toho. Tak skvělý sex jsem už upřímně dlouho neměl a vhledem k tomu, že mi došlo, že jsi snad jediný muž, který ve mě nikdy neviděl vyvoleného nebo nějakou celebritu, rád bych zašel ještě dál," pronesl a před následně šokovaného Severuse si poklekl na jedno koleno. Všechno anebo nic, byl připravený riskovat. Snape v něm nikdy neviděl nic výjimečného, byl pro něj obyčejný a právě někoho takového poslední roky marně hledal. A pokud spolu mohli mít dítě, neváhal. „Severusi Snape, vezmeš si mě za svého manžela?" bez sebemenšího zaváhání ho požádal o ruku.

Severus na něj s nevírou hleděl. Potter zatím netušil, jestli je to dítě skutečně jeho a přesto ho právě vyzval, aby si ho vzal? „Pottere, nepřeskočil jste právě náhodou několik fází, kterými by měl vztah dvou lidí nejdříve projít, než se dostanou k tomuto bodu?" upozornil ho.

„Pochybuji, že bys měl povahu romantika a zakládal sis na večeřích při svíčkách a schůzkách při měsíčku," podotkl věcně Harry.

„Pokud bych souhlasil, jak si to představuješ dál?" zajímal se Severus, čímž udivoval sám sebe vzhledem k tomu, že ještě Pottera na místo odpovědi neprohodil dveřmi. Tím těhotenstvím asi nějak moc vyměkl.

„Zrekonstruoval jsem dům na náměstí a to i včetně laboratoře, která je teď i nově vybavená. Dítě by tam mělo dost prostoru a mi bychom se tam pomalu ani nemuseli díky velikosti pořádně potkávat, pokud bys to tak chtěl," navrhl mu.

„Na to, abychom spolu žili pod jednou střechou, se ještě nemusíme nutně brát," věcně nadhodil Severus. Ano, skutečně se zbláznil vzhledem k tomu, že už to opět při další příležitosti neutnul a na místo toho to celé dál rozpatlává.

„Pokud je to v mých silách, rád bych zabránil tomu, aby to dítě nazval kdokoliv bastardem," objasnil mu trochu jeden z důvodů svého odhodlání do toho jít.

Severus si ho změřil pohledem. Co dál? Co vlastně chce on? To dítě by si rozhodně zasloužilo, to alespoň na chvíli zkusit. „Dobře tedy, vezmu si tě, ale měj po celou dobu na paměti, že to dělám jen z jediného důvodu a tím je zájem mého dítěte," sám pro sebe s údivem se rozhodl. „A teď vypadni!" pokoušel se ho zbavit a nabrat tím zpátky svou právě značně pošramocenou důstojnost.

„A?" zajímal se Harry, zatímco se sbíral ze země s úlevným pocitem a radostí nad tím, že toho muže odhadl dobře a klaplo to i bez přítomnosti prstenu, který se rozhodl raději vynechat z obavy, že kdyby se s ním vytasil, asi by odtud neodešel živý.

„Ano, je to tvoje, spokojený!?" rozohnil se podrážděně Severus.

„V sobotu odpoledne tě vyzvednu a vezmu tě do domu, aby sis ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout a tak se včas stihly provést ještě nějaké poslední úpravy dle tvého přání, než skončí školní rok," na místo odpovědi ho Harry rychle informoval a nečekaje dále na nic, vyklouzl na chodbu a zavřel za sebou.

Severus na ty dveře ještě hodnou chvíli s nevírou hleděl, nechápaje, kde se to v něm vzalo, že tu Potterovu nabídku přijal a ještě navrch toho mu prozradil pravdu o dítěti. K závěru však nedokázal dojít a tak se to raději rozhodl zaspat.

Když na druhý den ráno zjistil, že v novinách je opět skloňováno jeho jméno, nepřekvapilo ho to vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo v souvislosti se zatčením jednoho určitého léčitele, ale když o další den později rozevřel Denní věštec, byl velmi rád, že tak učinil v soukromí svých komnat. Pěnil vzteky, jen co si úvodní článek přečetl, vztekle zmačkal noviny, zahodil je, hodil do krbu letax a po té, co pronesl adresu dříve Fénixova řádu, strčil do něj hlavu a mohutným hlasem zavolal: „Pottere!" Jeho tón hlasu říkal vše.

„Ano?" zajímal se obratem Harry, který něco takového už hodnou chvíli očekával.

„Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, co to má znamenat?!" křičel rozlíceně Severus, drže se, seč mohl, aby se tam nepřesunul a nešel ho rovnou uškrtit.

„Nestydím se za to, že jsem druhý otec a že si tě chci vzít. A vzhledem k tomu, že by na to všechno stejně časem přišli, rozhodl jsem se to raději udělat po svém a zabránit tím všemožným spekulacím," vysvětlil mu klidně důvod svého rozhodnutí poskytnout novinářům rozhovor.

„A takhle se o tom se mnou nejdřív poradit tě nenapadlo?!" čertil se dál lekvarista.

„Napadlo, ale došlo mi, že bys s tím stejně nesouhlasil, ač bych se ti to snažil sebelíp vysvětlit," přiznal mu Harry a raději se nedotkl připravené kávy, z které zatoužil upít, aby Severuse případně nenaštval ještě víc, než už byl.

„To, co tam psali, vypadalo jako nějaký románek z růžové knihovny," vyplivl znechuceně Severus.

„Dal bys snad přednost úplné pravdě o tom, že jsem byl předtím značně nalitý a pak jsem se nechal strhnout svou magií, která pravděpodobně vycítila změny v té tvé, díky tomu lektvaru, a vrhl se bez ptaní na tebe?" zajímal se a nastínil mu tím i svou teorii, jak tomu celému došlo a k níž včera nakonec po dlouhém uvažování dospěl.

„Házíš to všechno na magii?" nevěřil svým vlastním uším.

„A máš snad ty jiné lepší vysvětlení?" zajímal se na oplátku Harry.

„Rozhodně, ale i tak bude lepší, když už se k tomu nebudeme v zájmu nás obou vracet," uzavřel to. Ta Harryho teorie mu přišla sice trochu přitažená za vlasy, ale zase na druhou stranu, své překvapivé opodstatnění měla. To, že na to možná i kápl a jeho to nenapadlo, mu však připustit nehodlal. „V sobotu přesně ve dvě a ani o minutu později, jinak nikam nejdu," upozornil ho a ukončil bez rozloučení spojení. Vztek, který měl, ho nějak nečekaně rychle přešel. Přeci jen možná Potter to co nosil na krku, někdy i používal. Bylo to od něj téměř zmijozelské rozšířit ten svůj vymyšlený příběh a vzít tak důvod těm slídilům se v tom všem šťourat a případně se dopátrat pravé podstaty toho, jak se věci skutečně mají, což si rozhodně chtěl nechat pouze pro sebe.

Když se usadil zamyšleně zpátky ke své snídani, došla mu jedna věc a to ta, že se s Potterem rozhodně nudit už víckrát nebude. Jeho talent mu pít krev se ani po tolika letech nevytratil. Možná by si pro příště měl dát větší pozor na to, co si přeje. Přes to všechno se však cítil nějak nečekaně šťastný. Jeho život měl opět nějaký smysl a cíl, něco se zas kolem něj dělo, a to mu dodávalo sílu, kterou tak dlouho postrádal. Jen si nebyl jistý, jestli cena za to nebyla na jeho vkus možná až velmi vysoká.

K dalšímu rozjímání nad jeho životem však už nedostal příležitost. Namazaný toust, z něhož si mezi tím ukousl, mu nějak nesedl. Dítěti, které dalo o sobě vědět, daná snídaně nechutnala a tak ho donutilo opětně kvapně vyhledat koupelnu.

 **Konec**


End file.
